<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kneeling on the wrong side of the stars by sandyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142382">kneeling on the wrong side of the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk'>sandyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Depression, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, minor Pepperony, nothing bad happens just neglect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After May dies, and the Leeds go away for the summer, Peter has nothing. He thinks he has nothing. He's wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the hurt comfort bingo spot orphans. Title from Lillie Mae's Nearing Home. Thank you thank you A!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was a blur after Aunt May died, for Peter. There was no one left in the Parker family. Just Peter and all the furniture and clothes in the apartment. May's best friend since college, June, showed up and swore to Peter she would take care of everything. She was the executor of the estate, not that it was a big estate. At least there was a will. June found it while Peter carefully put pictures in a box. "There's nothing about who should take you," June said. She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Peter."</p>
<p>He got the unspoken part, that June couldn't. It made sense, she lived in a studio in Albany. Peter didn't want to live in Albany. He definitely couldn't be Spider-man in Albany.  "It's okay," he said. </p>
<p>But then Ned came over with his parents and Ned helped Peter pack things for storage while his parents talked to June. Then Ned said, "They said you can stay with us. I begged, but they'd already talked about it. My parents I mean, they had talked to each other about it. It'll be okay."</p>
<p>"Oh, good, that's good," Peter said, gulping a few times. "That's great." </p>
<p>"We can hang out all the time," Ned said. "All the time. I don't think it'll be bad for our friendship, but we'll have to make sure we both take some alone time. You know. Otherwise, it'll be fine. It'll be totally fine."</p>
<p>Peter had a duffel bag with the things he thought he needed the most and clothes and his suit. The Leeds set him up with a bed roll on Ned's floor. There wasn't much space but it felt familiar and that was good.  </p>
<p>June left after the funeral and Peter went back to school. Everyone was super nice to him. At lunch, Ned sat next to him, then Michelle was on his other side. "I'm worried about you," she said. "Did you already tell Ned you're, you know, jumping around like a spider?" </p>
<p>"Why are you sitting next to me?" </p>
<p>Michelle said, "I told you, I'm worried about you. I might even like you. I do, obviously. My friends call me MJ. You two are my friends." She stared very fiercely at her pile of books. </p>
<p>Ned said, "Is MJ right? Are you really Spider-man? He's so cool."</p>
<p>Peter shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. MJ's right. I guess. I just want to help people, you guys. So you can't tell anyone or get me in trouble."</p>
<p>The Leeds house was pretty awesome, it was always warm and people were moving around. He had his little bed roll. He could curl up and maybe even cry himself to sleep. Ned was always really nice about it. Somehow his mom knew even though Peter was very very quiet about it. There would be something extra sweet for him at breakfast. </p>
<p>Since Ned knew thanks to MJ, he could easily sneak out to be Spider-man. He hadn't been doing it long. But it was still freedom. He was strong and he helped people and he did good things. He couldn't save everyone but he could save a few people a night. Maybe it was just helping a person carry stuff, but it was one thing. One thing he could do. In between he was swinging around and it was like nearly flying. </p>
<p>MJ started sitting across from them. She had books with her everyday, books she was actually reading. Peter didn't read anything he wasn't assigned besides graphic novels and Star Wars fanfiction. Peter watched her as she stared down at her books. It was something in front of his eyes. </p>
<p>Ned's mom was so nice. She never complained about how much Peter ate, or if he was pathetic and didn't really contribute to the conversation. Even after he'd been there over a month.</p>
<p>Ned's dad was really nice, too. He said, "Peter, I'm sorry, we can't afford to take you with us for the summer when we go to Hawaii. We'll be back a week before school starts and then it'll be fine."</p>
<p>"I could just stay here in the house," Peter said. </p>
<p>"That's not a real solution," Ned's dad said. "You just need temporary foster care."</p>
<p>The social worker was rude. She kept complaining about the smell of the food. It smelled delicious. The social worker took notes in her pad with a ballpoint pen. She pressed really hard. </p>
<p>She told them she'd be by the day the Leeds left for Hawaii. No one from social services showed up until a day later. Peter had kinda let his hopes get up that no one would show and he could just have the Leeds' house to himself. It wasn't even the same social worker. It was some surly guy who showed Peter ID and told him to get in the car. "Where am I going?"</p>
<p>"Emergency placement," the guy said. "They'll have you for a few days until we can get you somewhere more permanent."</p>
<p>"I just need the summer, I can go back in August," Peter said. He was holding his backpack tight against his chest. May bought it for him, he thought idly. His duffel bag was on his feet.</p>
<p>"I just got this yesterday, someone else will take care of you," the guy said. </p>
<p>The emergency placement foster couple seemed really stressed. There were three other kids there. They were all younger than him, and cuter, he guessed. After the three other kids were in their beds, Peter said, "Where am I sleeping?"</p>
<p>The father swore, and looked over at the mother. Then Peter stood awkwardly while they pulled a cot out of the closet and set it up in the dining room shoved in the corner. They plopped some random sheets and a pillow from the sofa on top of it. "You can make that up, okay?" And then they went upstairs. </p>
<p>Peter could make a bed, May had made him since he was ten. He was really tired and he felt fried around the edges. He got in the bed and couldn't close his eyes. Peter got out his phone and texted Ned that he was still alive. He texted MJ trying to make a joke. Reporting in from metaphorical Tatooine. </p>
<p>MJ texted back immediately asking if he was okay. Peter guessed he wasn't very funny or MJ just didn't get Star Wars jokes. </p>
<p>He was okay, he was fine. He eventually fell asleep and then woke up around five, before anyone else was up. He made up his bed and waited. The other kids woke up a lot louder. After the foster parents got everyone else fed, they noticed him and Peter got himself cereal. </p>
<p>He made sure to tell them that he was leaving and they said, "Great great, be back by five." The lady grabbed two cereal bars and put them in his hand for lunch. </p>
<p>Peter met MJ at the public library. She took his bag and said, "Maybe we can watch a movie or something after you go jumping for justice." </p>
<p>It was pretty great, jumping and swinging. He helped people. He could still do something. He spoke up and didn't get in trouble.</p>
<p>He and MJ watched a movie she called a classic of feminist cinema. Peter didn't say that it was pretty good for being a classic but he thought it. He texted that thought to Ned. </p>
<p>When he went back to the house, someone had gone through his duffel bag. Nothing was missing. He tried to say something to the emergency foster parents but they both just rolled their eyes and went back to dealing with the other kids. Those kids were having serious meltdowns.</p>
<p>They barely noticed when another, different social worker came to get Peter three days later. Peter got in the car with his duffel and his backpack clutched tight. Social Worker Three told Peter this was another temporary placement, probably only three weeks. "Teenage boys are hard, no one wants them." he said.</p>
<p>Peter couldn't control that. He didn't get how he'd be hard to place, he'd only been in one place. </p>
<p>Social Worker Three said, "I guess, after that, we'll try for something more permanent."</p>
<p>"Only til August," Peter said. "End of August. My best friend, his family will be back then."</p>
<p>"That's not in your file," Three said. "Says in your file you were removed from there, it was unsuitable. Not enough space for you, family not able to support you."</p>
<p>"No," Peter said. "No. The only reason I had to leave was because the Leeds went to Hawaii for the summer, where their family is. There's nothing wrong with the Leeds, they had space for me. More space than those people just did. And they were totally able to take care of me. And they will be, at the end of August when they get home."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay," Three said. "Look, this one quit a few days after her visit with you. Her notes are a mess. And frankly, you should understand, we have a lot of clients, a lot of kids, who are having really serious problems. They're being treated badly, they've been completely abandoned or abused or both. You just, you're not in any real trouble." </p>
<p>Peter sighed. "I understand," he mumbled. </p>
<p>The new place had three kids already. Just like the last one. This time they had already set up a bed in their unfinished basement. The first night, Peter actually kinda fell asleep. Then he woke up with a start, a jolt from his senses. Someone was coming downstairs in the dark. Peter said, "Hello?" </p>
<p>He heard the person going upstairs. It was fucking creepy, but it didn't happen the next night or the night after. </p>
<p>The other kids in the place were in more trouble than Peter, of course. Bad parents, bad pasts. The foster parents were nice to them, drove them to all their appointments and camps. Peter was pretty much on his own. </p>
<p>He went out during the day as Spider-man. He'd leave his things with MJ and then do good things. It didn't matter if he had no one, he could make a difference for people who needed someone. </p>
<p>Since he was out during the day and not the night, he had a lot less petty crime to deal with. He still saw some bag stealing and even some muggings, but not like when he patrolled at night. Peter was also in a completely different part of Queens. He was doing a lot more helping people out being really strong and sticky. He intervened in a lot of accidents. Car accidents, people tripping and almost hitting their head. He even carried some bags. </p>
<p>One time he caught a car before it slammed into a bus. The driver of the car had had a stroke and Peter made sure someone called for an ambulance. He saw that one on youtube, after MJ found it. "There's a bunch of these," MJ said. "You should be careful, people might figure out who you are." </p>
<p>He just had to make it to the end of August.</p>
<p>After three weeks, a new social worker came and took Peter away. Four said, "They need the space and I guess they didn't like you."</p>
<p>Peter said, "Thanks for letting me know." They didn't even know him, he was barely home because they didn't give a shit about Peter. He wasn't a squeaky enough wheel. It was a pretty fucked up rejection. Usually being quiet and keeping his head down was the way to go. </p>
<p>Four sighed. "So, anyway. We don't have a spot for you yet. Not a place in a house like this. But I got you into this shelter for teens, they have a bed for you for a few days. By then we'll have another place for you."</p>
<p>"A shelter?" </p>
<p>"It's a good place, safe and clean," Four said. </p>
<p>Peter texted MJ so someone in New York knew where he was. The people at the shelter were nice but also he was in a crowded room with bunk beds and seven other boys. Peter barely fell asleep. He was just scared all the time. He wasn't even in a house or an apartment. The other boys were mostly quiet. One mumbled all night, Peter thought maybe it was a prayer? Or a song the boy liked? Every time Peter woke up, the boy was mumbling. </p>
<p>At least he still had a place to brush his teeth and shower. He went to MJ's place after she texted him to come over. "You can leave your bags here until you have to go back to the shelter," she said. He was trying not to feel bad about all the pity in her eyes. He was pitiful. Worthy of pity. His life one hundred percent sucked. </p>
<p>MJ lived with her two older brothers. She didn't have four dead parents like Peter, but her mother was dead and her dad was long gone. </p>
<p>She kept making him watch classic feminist cinema. Also she was branching out slightly to classic Black cinema. They were all good films, but Peter really craved a big stupid Batman movie without having to notice the meaningful symbols in the cinematography. Or just some Star Trek episodes. But he didn't have anyone to hang out with besides MJ. </p>
<p>Not that he minded the movies. He liked how into it MJ was, she got really excited when she explained things. Plus, one time she mentioned watching one of the movies with her mother. And he could definitely get that. He didn't want to watch movies that reminded him of May, though, he couldn't deal with that. He said something like that to MJ and she was back to looking at him with pity. </p>
<p>At least no one pitied Spider-man. Luckily he'd made a ton of web fluid his last few weeks at school, so he was basically stocked for the rest of the summer. All he had to do was make it through the rest of the summer, that was his thing he mumbled to himself all day. Except when he was Spider-man. </p>
<p>He was good at Spider-man. He could put himself in the way of harm, like cars and trucks and bikers, and he'd be fine really quick and no one else would be hurt. He may have, once or twice, wondered if someone was filming and maybe did an extra flip to show off. </p>
<p>After three days and three nights, he hadn't heard from any social worker. The fourth night, one of the shelter guys told him they might not have a bed for him the next night. "Sorry," the guy said. "I can't reach your social worker. There are a couple of places you can call." </p>
<p>Peter nodded and nodded and took it in. He went to the bathroom so he had some privacy in case he cried. He always felt like he was on the verge of crying these days. He could make it. He didn't think he'd be able to make a bunch of calls. Fuck, he thought, he was fourteen and he was supposed to have someone to take care of him. </p>
<p>He didn't, though. He started looking a lot closer at roofs and other places he might need to sleep when he was being Spider-man. Lots of roofs no one used after everyone went home. Sometimes there were even gardens or a kind of patio for executives. Which meant a couch with cushions. </p>
<p>He went to the shelter and they didn't have a bed for him. The guy who'd talked to him told him to come back every night, at a very specific time, and if Peter was there and they had a bed, they could help him. But that wasn't the case tonight. </p>
<p>Peter nodded again, like an idiot, because if he tried to talk, he'd cry and he was already constantly auditioning for people to like him enough to help him. Crying didn't help with that at all. </p>
<p>He'd already picked a roof, so he changed to his suit and swung up to it. It was a shorter skyscraper but no other building really had a good view of part of the roof. There was nothing up there but that meant no cameras. He'd scouted a few roofs that looked better for sleeping, but he had to be careful and figure out the cameras first. Tonight he just needed to sleep somewhere safe. And pray it didn't rain. </p>
<p>It didn't. Peter barely slept, pressed against the short wall on the roof so no one could really see him. He had his duffel bag as a kind of body pillow, and his backpack as a sort of pillow for his head. No one tried to rob him or run him over. No one saw him. </p>
<p>It was like that for the next three weeks. Three weeks. He managed three nights in the shelter. Every other night, he was on some roof. He scouted out his spot he wanted, a kind of garden patio place on the top of a high building. There were two security cameras and Peter had no idea if anyone really checked them. But he came around the top of them and pointed them away from the couch that had cushions and was covered by a simple clear plastic awning. It wouldn't protect anyone from strong winds or snow, but the average July shower wouldn't get through. Peter checked it every night for a week. No one moved the cameras. No one ever came out. Even during the day, he never saw anyone out there. </p>
<p>The first night he slept there was almost as good as the shelter. </p>
<p>It was ridiculous to think he could do it all summer, though. He didn't really have a better solution. Every morning he woke up and calculated how he'd get his three meals, where he was prepared to sleep that night. Whether he slept in the shelter or not, he told MJ he had. She invited him over every morning and they would hang out until he went to be Spider-man and then he came back over to get his bags and try the shelter. MJ didn't feed him breakfast or dinner, he never asked for that, but she was good for lunch and snacks. He could shower, too, some days. He didn't want to use the lie that the shelter was too crowded or gross too often. She helped him do his laundry. </p>
<p>He didn't have a ton of money, but he had enough if he went to a food kitchen for breakfast. And sometimes dinner. He could call June maybe if he ran out of money. That would be weird, though. His phone was pretty battered and barely holding on, but he still had it and somehow the bill was paid. </p>
<p>But everything would be fine when the Leeds got home. He'd have a place to stay and the Leeds would feed him and they couldn't pay for college, but he could get scholarships. He was pretty smart. </p>
<p>MJ was doing some online classes to help pad her application for college. "And also because I like to learn," MJ said to him. "You could take one since you're here every day, anyway."</p>
<p>"Next summer," Peter said. "I'm sure things will be more settled then. Thank you for taking a break from the serious movies."</p>
<p>MJ frowned. She flipped through the Netflix menu. She said, "Have you ever noticed on TV, they send all the kids in New York to Hudson University? It's so fake."</p>
<p>"All the bad guys go to Hudson," Peter said, smiling at her. "Ned told me in some of his comic books, the fake university is ESU. Like, are you really going to get sued if you say you went to Columbia?"</p>
<p>"Or that one professor at NYU is experimenting on humans to make a perfect slime lizard?" MJ smiled back at him. </p>
<p>At the end of his third week being sort of homeless - he didn't have a home, he had a bed at a shelter sometimes. So, actually, being homeless. He was homeless for three weeks. It wasn't really that long. Lots of people had it much harder. They weren't super strong and they didn't heal fast and they didn't get a tingle when danger came near. </p>
<p>At the end of that third week, when he came back from being Spider-man to get his bags at MJ's, she told him to change in her bedroom. "I'll turn around," she said. "I have good news for you." </p>
<p>He changed quickly and then waited for her good news. Maybe she could get him dinner.  That would be so nice. He was exhausted by cheap bodega food. </p>
<p>She smiled at him and said, "I've been kinda asking my brothers about you. And they agreed! You can stay here. You have to sleep in the living room, and hide if you ever see the landlord because he's an asshole. But we can take care of you. Until Ned gets home."</p>
<p>"Seriously?" He didn't want to get his hopes up. </p>
<p>"Seriously," MJ said. "Come on, time for family dinner." </p>
<p>He really did get dinner and MJ's brothers were super nice. They made a lot of jokes but none about Peter staying with them or how he had no one. Peter had a really low bar these days. They were vaulting right over it. </p>
<p>He wanted to be hopeful. So after dinner he gave MJ's oldest brother all his money "because I eat a lot. Growing boy and all that." It was about forty dollars, all he had left from what June had given him back in May. </p>
<p>"No, it's cool," Marcus said. "We eat a lot, too. I'm taking the money, but I'll hold onto it until we need it. Maybe we won't and we can give it back to you when school starts."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay," Peter said. </p>
<p>He got to sleep on the couch. He even slept for a few hours straight. When he woke up in the morning, he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. The four of them ate breakfast together and then Marcus and Mo went off to work. Peter tried not to hug MJ until he exploded. </p>
<p>"I'll watch whatever movie you want," Peter said. "I'm very grateful."</p>
<p>"Don't be," MJ said, perching on the couch. "You can help me study for my classes and you've been really nice about watching all those movies with me."</p>
<p>"I don't have a lot going on this summer," Peter said.</p>
<p>MJ laughed but she covered her mouth. </p>
<p>It was a good week. MJ backed off the movies and they watched a lot of Star Trek Deep Space Nine. Peter slept for solid hours at a time at night. He was getting better at being Spider-man. He was so much quicker at figuring out his next move for muggers or purse stealers or wild car accidents. Really good, he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter Tony Stark.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midmorning, Peter and MJ were back at serious cinema, watching a film called Pariah. It was definitely good, but also a lot going on. </p>
<p>Someone knocked on the door and Peter jumped to the ceiling. MJ hissed at him. "The landlord would already be opening the door, Peter. He's that much of a dick."</p>
<p>Peter hopped down. MJ said, "Coming. I'm coming."</p>
<p>She looked through the peephole, said, "Fuck," and opened the door. </p>
<p>Peter said, "Fuck." </p>
<p>"Actually, the name's Tony Stark," Tony Stark said as he breezed in. He leaned against the door, closing it behind him. "Peter, Michelle." He gestured casually. It was super unnerving. </p>
<p>Tony Stark walked up to Peter and smiled. "Hi, nice to meet you, Spider-man. You do good work."</p>
<p>Peter said, "That's not me, that's not --"</p>
<p>Tony smiled and Peter shut up. Tony said, "Hey, you're doing good work. I said you were doing good, you're doing good."</p>
<p>MJ said, "We get it, you've said it four times."</p>
<p>"I know," Tony Stark said, smiling. "I'm just, I'm trying to be reassuring. I thought reassurance was in order. You've had a rough few months, a few years, most of your life. I wanted to put you at ease because you deserve better. I don't want to overuse the word good because Michelle might freak out on me again.  But you're a good guy. Good teenager." Tony Stark tapped Peter's shoulder tentatively. </p>
<p>"What are you selling?" MJ angled herself sort of between Tony Stark and Peter. </p>
<p>"I'm very very very rich," Tony Stark. "I don't sell anything. Not like that."</p>
<p>Peter said, "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"I want to help you," Tony said. "At first, I was just investigating the superhero in his sweats and a hoodie. But then once I figured out it was you and I learned more about you, teen genius Peter Parker, and I want to help you."</p>
<p>"He needs money," MIchelle said.</p>
<p>"MJ, shush," Peter said.</p>
<p>"I was going to offer you shelter, food, home, you know," Tony Stark said.</p>
<p>"He knows?" MJ was definitely standing between Peter and Tony Stark now. </p>
<p>"I am offering you, Peter Parker, a place to stay. With me. And my fiancee, she's also on board with this offer. And you can train with the Avengers. Because we're all rooting for you," Tony Stark said. </p>
<p>"You're rooting for me?"</p>
<p>MJ said, "You have to take me with you when you take Peter to your palace."</p>
<p>"It's not a palace, it's a tower," Tony Stark said. "Does that work for you, Peter?"</p>
<p>It felt like a very important question. So many very important questions. He was so tired. He wanted someone else to decide for once. </p>
<p>There was no one. There hadn't been anyone for months. Peter said, "Okay."</p>
<p>He packed up his bags, slung them over his shoulder and followed Tony Stark to his fancy car. He sat with MJ in the back of the car. MJ was taking a lot of pictures of Tony Stark. "If you try anything, my brothers are getting these pictures. They'll release them."</p>
<p>Tony Stark smiled and posed a little. He threw up a peace sign. It was unsettling and surreal. Everything was surreal. Peter wanted most to close his eyes and wake up back in his apartment with May and Ben knocking on his door. Or farther back, and his parents would be there. </p>
<p>The tower was very huge and shiny. There were so many windows and so much glass. Tony went back to wacky gestures. He was very commanding despite that. </p>
<p>MJ gawked. Then she went back to taking pictures. "You can't sell Peter's organs. Or remove them."</p>
<p>"I appreciate your defense," Tony Stark said. "Let's go to Peter's room."</p>
<p>Apparently the whole floor was Tony Stark's personal quarters. With a huge kitchen and living room like space in the middle and Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts's rooms to the right, Peter's new room to the left. </p>
<p>The room was big, just like Peter expected. He put his bags down and sat on his new bed. It was really comfortable. </p>
<p>Tony Stark said, "I'm glad you want to stay here."</p>
<p>"Just until the last week in August. That's when the Leeds come back and I can stay with them," Peter said. "They'll take care of me."</p>
<p>Tony Stark looked up, his face blank. Sort of. Peter didn't know him well enough to tell, probably. Then he said, "Okay. If that's what you want, then you stay here until then. I'll leave you two to hang out."</p>
<p>MJ said, "Peter, this might be suspicious, it's definitely suspicious, but. Sometimes things that are too good to be true are still true."</p>
<p>"Almost never," Peter said. "But I'm good, this is good, MJ. And you won't have to worry about your landlord finding me. I'll be fine, I'll text you, promise."</p>
<p>"You can always come over. We can finish Pariah," MJ said.</p>
<p>"I bet it ends great," Peter said. "Tons of laughs."</p>
<p>She reached over and suddenly hugged him hard. "Text me if anything fucked up happens. Or, like, not fucked up. Just let me and Ned know you're okay."</p>
<p>"Thanks," Peter said. </p>
<p>After MJ left, Peter sat on the bed and waited for Stark to come in. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>When he woke up, it was night. Both of his bags had been moved from the bed to the floor. He checked to make sure no one had taken anything. Which was fucking silly, unless Tony Stark was a complete freak. But no one had even opened his bags, he could tell. "Of course," he said.</p>
<p>"Mr. Stark just moved your bags," said some disembodied voice. "He didn't open them. I'm FRIDAY, I run the building and nearly everything else."</p>
<p>"So you're watching me all the time," Peter said. "That's not weird."</p>
<p>"I watch everyone all the time, you're no different," the AI said. </p>
<p>Peter nodded. "Okay, that works. What time is it?"</p>
<p>FRIDAY told him the time and that he could eat in the kitchen, Mr. Stark would be waiting for him. </p>
<p>Fuck, Peter thought. Time to pay the piper. He used the bathroom first which was bigger than the room in the shelter he'd shared with seven other kids. </p>
<p>Peter sank down in the high chair in front of the kitchen counter. "Hey, Mr. Stark."</p>
<p>"Hey, Parker," Tony Stark said. "I went to check on you after your friend left, but you were asleep. So I thought I'd let you have your dream time. I moved your bags off the bed but I didn't touch them which I'm sure you already checked. I've got a ton of food for you." He put down fruit and yogurt and cereal and milk. Peter started picking at the food and then he realized he was starving. He really ate, a lot.</p>
<p>"Go ahead," Tony Stark said. "You're a growing baby and that spider thing probably needs some feeding. Do you eat flies? Crickets?"</p>
<p>"No, no, I don't," Peter said. "God, no. I'm not an actual spider."</p>
<p>"But you actually do stick to things. The webbing is you made, right, not actually coming out of you?"</p>
<p>"I make the webbing. I got bit by a spider, I'm not a spider, or spider person," Peter said. "Spider-man is just the name."</p>
<p>"Spiderteen was taken, I guess?"</p>
<p>"No, it's just stupid," Peter said. </p>
<p>Tony Stark nodded. "You got bit by a spider? I've been bit by spiders, rats, people. Didn't change me."</p>
<p>"It was radioactive," Peter said. </p>
<p>"Really? That's fascinating. Why? You weren't the intended biting target, were you?"</p>
<p>Peter exhaled. He swallowed two more spoonfuls of his honey vanilla organic greek yogurt. "No, I was, there were a lot of intended targets. Everybody else died, though. Whoever let the spiders loose, it was in, um." Peter sighed. "I was an idiot, I used to just run around the neighborhood. I had a really nice camera on my phone and I liked taking pictures. I had snuck into this apartment building, and I thought it was abandoned. There are a lot of tumblrs all about creepy abandoned buildings. But there was all these people tied up. Basically, these people had a bunch of test subjects and they were trying to direct their deadly little spiders to kill. They saw me and they grabbed me and tied me up." </p>
<p>He heard Tony Stark make some kind of annoyed sound. Or was he horrified? Probably the latter. "They let the spiders loose, but they screwed up. The spiders were supposed to die as soon as they bit someone? But they lasted. They got in a few more bites, including the dicks who were doing the experiment. They didn't tie me up so well and I wasn't drugged or anything so I was trying to get away. I got bit on my hand. I was really sick but I lived. As soon as I was okay, I told Ben I saw something weird in there and he went with me. There were all these dead bodies there, it was awful. Ben called the police anonymously, he didn't trust that something wouldn't happen to me."</p>
<p>"Smart move," Tony Stark said. "Wow, your life has been a real shitshow, kid. Pretty impressive that you're still trying to help people." He had his tablet out, or something that looked like a next next generation tablet. Peter really wanted to play with it. Tony Stark said, "Yup, looks like a group of, hmm, I know those guys. They were all dead. They didn't even clean up the equipment. Damage Control did that."</p>
<p>"Anyway, that's how I got my powers." </p>
<p>"Got it," Tony Stark said. "We can, look, if you want, we can do some simple, non-invasive tests, maybe a blood test, just to help you understand what happened. But nothing happens if you don't want it."</p>
<p>"Oh," Peter said. "That sounds fine, it would be fine. I'm not worried about that."</p>
<p>"So we can go ahead and cut you open? Duly noted," Tony Stark said. </p>
<p>"Well, check with me first on that," Peter said. </p>
<p>Tony Stark sat with him in silence while Peter ate everything in front of him. He sort of felt like a pig but also he was really hungry. </p>
<p>Tony Stark said, "I wasn't kidding or making some kind of conditional offer. You're welcome to stay here, and to be clear, I want you to stay here."</p>
<p>"Why? You just met me a few hours ago." Peter looked up and met Tony Stark's eyes.</p>
<p>Tony Stark smiled. "Well, let's not forget all the massive violations of privacy I went through to verify that you were Spider-man. I read a few of your essays, watched some family videos on Facebook. You know. So I have some feel for you as a person. We have some things in common, you and I. Both orphans. Smart people. Superheroes." He exhaled noisily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Trust me, my fiancee and many of my friends agree I'm not overidentifying with you and there is nothing creepy going on."</p>
<p>Peter said, "That last part wasn't reassuring. Did some of your friends think you are being creepy wanting to, like, have me stay here?"</p>
<p>"Nat wasn't clear," Tony Stark said. "I'm joking. I have a shrink. I've already done half the classes I need to do so I can legally be a foster parent, I like you. As a youngster I hope to aid. I continue to like you. Don't worry so much."</p>
<p>"None of that," Peter said, gesturing at Mr. Stark, "was reassuring. You're freaking me out."</p>
<p>"I know, I know," Mr. Stark said. "I hear that a lot. Go back to sleep. Tomorrow there's things we can do. Or you do nothing, whatever you need."</p>
<p>Peter reached for his phone. "Where's my phone?"</p>
<p>"Got it," Mr. Stark said. He passed a StarkPhone across the counter. "Sorry, I meant to leave that for you. Your phone was toast. I transferred everything to this one. Didn't look at anything on your phone."</p>
<p>Peter grabbed his new phone and entered his passcode to open it. Everything looked okay. "It's creepy to do that, you know?"</p>
<p>"I do know," Mr. Stark said. "Feel free to email your friend."</p>
<p>Peter did, and it was incredibly awesome how great and easy to use the keyboard was on the StarkPhone. Then he actually got under the covers of his bed and fell asleep. It was such a comfortable bed. And he could lock the door. "Goodnight, FRIDAY," he said.</p>
<p>"Sleep tight, kid," FRIDAY said. </p>
<p>He slept again. When he woke up he used the huge shower and brushed his teeth. His toothbrush was one the Leeds had bought him, it was getting pretty used. He'd have to ask for a new one. He sighed. He changed into something clean and went out to the kitchen. No Mr. Stark this time, he saw Miss Potts. She was in very expensive casual sweats. She smiled as soon as she saw him and stood up. </p>
<p>"Hi, Peter, so nice to meet you," she said. She clearly hesitated between a hand shake and a hug and ended up sort of waving. </p>
<p>Peter said, "Nice to meet you, too." He sat down in the same seat as last night. He took out his phone and started scrolling. It was all so easy and intuitive. He hated how much he loved this phone. </p>
<p>She turned on the stove and started making something. She said, "How do you like your eggs? Do you like eggs? Bacon? Are you vegetarian?"</p>
<p>"I like eggs, I'm not a vegetarian, and I like bacon. I guess, um, scrambled eggs? Or with cheese? I like bacon and sausage. You don't have to cook for me," Peter said. </p>
<p>"Can you cook? Do you prefer to cook?"</p>
<p>"I'm not great, I don't like cooking."</p>
<p>"Got it," Miss Potts said. She actually could cook, or at least make eggs and cheese and bacon and sausage. He ate all of it and it was delicious. Not that he was super discerning. She warmed up more food. "Tony said you need a lot of food."</p>
<p>"Oh, I guess," Peter said. </p>
<p>She looked at him and said, "How do you feel about shopping?"</p>
<p>"I'm staying with the Leeds, I'm not staying here. Not when they get home."</p>
<p>Miss Potts smiled again. "Yes. I know. But you've grown and you need new clothes and isn't it easier if you let me and Tony pay for them?"</p>
<p>Peter said, "Yeah, okay."</p>
<p>"Great, we can go now. Or if you want to rest and then we can go later. Up to you."</p>
<p>"You and Mr. Stark say that a lot," Peter said. "Everything's up to me." </p>
<p>He went back to his room and laid back on his bed, looking at his phone. He fell asleep pretty quickly. When he woke up, Miss Potts was knocking on his door. He scrubbed his face. "Come in."</p>
<p>"No, no need. I just wanted to see if you wanted lunch before we go or after." </p>
<p>"I just woke up, um, let me, we can get lunch after we go shopping." </p>
<p>She was very nice in the car, too. They went to a very nice department store and were met at the door by a tall handsome twenty something guy. The nametag said Eduardo. Eduardo smiled at both of them and said, "Miss Potts. Mister Parker." </p>
<p>Pepper said, "We need to update your wardrobe. So we're going to have to start with some measurements."</p>
<p>"Okay," Peter said. He stood quietly as Eduardo bustled around with a tape measure. Eduardo was very nice about checking before he touched Peter. </p>
<p>It was funny, because Peter could swear somehow Miss Potts had understood what he wanted, that he didn't want to have to decide everything. She pointed at things and basically said is that one or that one better? He liked that she didn't try to buy out the store. She only bought him one pair of sneakers. He definitely didn't look at the prices on anything, but he was pretty sure they were two hundred dollar sneakers. She bought him some boots because she said, "You'll need it for rain or winter. Just to be prepared. A good pair will last you years, so we can just cross that off for the Leeds." She smiled again.</p>
<p>They picked out underwear and socks and one set of pajamas. Eduardo said, "Some of these things will need to be tailored. You know, hemmed, the like."</p>
<p>Peter nodded like that mattered, something he had to keep track of. Pepper said, "That's fine. We'll get them tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Eduardo nodded and they moved on from shirts and jeans and pants. "One coat," Pepper said. "Maybe a coat for fall and one for winter." </p>
<p>After that, they went to the cafe attached to the store. It was up on the top floor and there were only other very rich people there. Or so Peter assumed. Pepper said, "Okay. I don't think you need a suit. Do you think you do?"</p>
<p>"No," Peter said. </p>
<p> "If you need a back up backpack or anything like that, you can just ask us," Pepper said. "It's expensive taking care of two teenage boys, like your friends are doing." She had a really sweet smile. </p>
<p>The next day Peter went with Pepper to get his hair cut. Her cut took a lot longer and included some color or highlighting. But he spent a lot of time with the shampoo person. The person added conditioner more than once and combed through tangles. They didn't say anything but Peter felt like a little bit ashamed. He hadn't really kept up with getting his hair clean. It took a lot of conditioner.</p>
<p>The stylist kept saying "Such great thick hair." </p>
<p>Next stop was the dentist. It was a full examination with a lot of poking. He didn't have any cavities at least. The day after, Mr. Stark took Peter down to the medbay. "Let's test some of those powers, okay?" </p>
<p>Peter sat still for the blood draw and dna swab. It was dull as shit. But then he got to have fun. He ran on a treadmill as fast as he could, jumped up as far and as high as he could. That part was awesome. He did bench presses on some fancy machine, too. It was the first time since he got to Stark's that he really got to be Spider-man, sort of. Not that Peter had been prevented from going out, he was just always sleeping. </p>
<p>MJ texted him that he probably had a massive sleep deficit. "So get your sleep, dude."</p>
<p>The next day, Peter got MJ to come over and they watched the end of Pariah and a ton of Star Trek episodes. FRIDAY ordered them pizza. They played video games in the living room. Peter was relaxed, he could be himself with MJ. And Ned when he was finally home. MJ went into his room and said, "This looks like a hotel room. Have you unpacked your bags?"</p>
<p>"I'm not staying," Peter said. </p>
<p>MJ walked over to the window and looked out, not at him. She said, "You know, um, Peter? You sound ridiculous when you say that. Why would you sleep on the Leeds's floor when you could have all of this? It's been days. Maybe Stark's playing a long game, but also, maybe he's making amends for his whole life by taking care of you. But this is the better place for you, on every level."</p>
<p>"No," Peter said. "Ned and his family always liked me. Always. It's different."</p>
<p>MJ grimaced. "Okay. But, you do sound silly."</p>
<p>"I don't care," Peter said. He looked around. "It looks like a nice hotel, at least."</p>
<p>"Definitely five star," MJ said, sitting next to him.</p>
<p>Before Peter knew it, it was his birthday. He woke up miserable. He did have a missed call from Ned. He tried to call, then Ned facetimed and Ned waved over his parents. The whole family sang Peter Happy Birthday. He cried just a little and he was also really happy. </p>
<p>When it was just Ned, Ned said, "Peter, you're living with Iron Man. Why would you want to live with me? Aren't there Avengers living in the Tower or are they all in the Compound? Have you met them yet? Do they go out with you when you're Spider-man? Did Iron Man actually ask you if you eat flies?"</p>
<p>Peter tried not to clench his jaw. "Yeah, he really asked me that. I haven't met the other Avengers. I guess it's happening today? I've been out as Spider-man once, Mr. Stark flew around with me for a little at the beginning. And I want to stay with you."</p>
<p>"I get it," Ned said. He looked kind, he always looked like that to Peter. "I do, Peter. But I think Iron Man is the better place for you. You're a genius --"</p>
<p>"So're you," Peter said. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but Tony Stark, a bigger genius than either of us, wants you to stay with him. I think it's better for you, Peter."</p>
<p>Peter got it. "Okay," he said. "Okay."</p>
<p>"If you ever need to stay with us, you can come right back, dude. We love having you stay with us. Seriously, my parents think you're great. I think they like you more than me," Ned said, smiling. "I'm so sorry I'm missing your birthday."</p>
<p>"No, it's cool," Peter said. </p>
<p>"Can you ask Black Widow about the rumor she's really old, like Captain America?" </p>
<p>"I won't ask her that, God. Okay, I have to go now, can't wait to see you." Peter kept smiling until he closed the window. </p>
<p>He could hear Pepper and Mr. Stark talking quietly in the kitchen. They'd be thrilled he was staying. It was kind of gross. He didn't want to. He just didn't want to. He went into the bathroom and got inside his way too big bathtub. He hugged his knees and rocked a little. Not quite crying, not quite not crying. He let himself relax for a moment. </p>
<p>He still didn't cry. He stood up and scrubbed at his face. He brushed his hair, pointlessly. </p>
<p>Peter went out into the kitchen and forced a smile when he saw Pepper and Mr. Stark. They both looked super happy. He said, "Hey, I talked to Ned. They think, I guess I'm staying here."</p>
<p>Pepper said, "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to go back to them."</p>
<p>"I can still go back, if you guys turn out to be creeps," Peter said.</p>
<p>"We'll try not to," Mr. Stark said. "Now I'm going to hug you, just to warn you." </p>
<p>Peter let him. Pepper hugged him, too, and said, "I'm so glad." </p>
<p>Pepper stepped back and said, "Hey, we got you presents. Happy birthday, Peter."</p>
<p>It was a framed poster for Empire Strikes Back, a real one from the movie theaters. There was even an autograph. "Whoa, Lando? You know Billy Dee Williams? Of course you do," Peter said. "This is so cool."</p>
<p>"I figured you could take it to the Leeds house, if you weren't staying with us," Pepper said. "But you can hang it in your room here."</p>
<p>"I don't mean to brag but I bet you'll like this gift maybe a smidge more," Mr. Stark said. Pepper rolled her eyes, lovingly. </p>
<p>Mr. Stark totally had the better present. "This suit! Oh my God, oh my God." </p>
<p>"There's an AI in there for you, too. And I played with your webshooters a little, added some combinations," Mr. Stark said. </p>
<p>"FRIDAY's in my suit? In the suit."</p>
<p>"In your suit," Mr. Stark said. "And not FRIDAY, she runs the tower and the compound and my suit when I'm in it. So you get your own, one just focused on you."</p>
<p>"This is so awesome," Peter said. "When can I take it out? I haven't even patrolled since I got here, just that once for half an hour --"</p>
<p>"You can put it on right now, I was gonna take you downstairs to meet the rest of the group. Maybe save your patrol for tonight, after we all have dinner with MJ and her brothers tonight."</p>
<p>"We do?" </p>
<p>Pepper said, "We do. It was going to be a surprise, but Tony sucks at those, clearly."</p>
<p>"You've known me for how many years? Am I really surprising you?" Mr. Stark smiled as he kissed her check. "Go, go, change into the suit. I'd say do it out here, but you've already mentioned worrying we're creeps so saying strip down out here seems bad."</p>
<p>"It does," Peter said, taking the whole case back to his room. Which was his room. His room. </p>
<p>He ignored that feeling to examine it in some future time. He put on his suit and it was unbelievably awesome. He did a few practice jumps and looked at his webshooters. He even said hello to his AI. "Happy birthday, Peter," she said. She had a really nice voice. </p>
<p>He took off his mask and held it in his hands as he and Tony went downstairs to meet the Avengers. The Avengers! He was not going to ask Black Widow that question. He tried to blank out his mind before he met her. Blank, blank blank. </p>
<p>She was very pretty in person. They were all very nice looking. Tony said, "The inappropriately named Spider-man, I present him to you." </p>
<p>"It's not inappropriate," Peter said. </p>
<p>"Yes," Colonel War Machine said. "That's the voice of a man. And the face of a man. Happy twelfth birthday."</p>
<p>"Fifteen," Peter said. </p>
<p>"But now you're safe and sound," Mr. Falcon said. </p>
<p>"Oh. So everybody knows," Peter said.</p>
<p>"That you're insanely selfless and didn't even use your superpowers for a tiny bit of cash when you need it most, yeah, we all know. None of us are that good," Mr. Falcon said. "Maybe Steve."</p>
<p>Captain America laughed. He said, "You make me sound stupid."</p>
<p>"No, he makes me sound stupid," Peter said, sort of smiling. </p>
<p>Black Widow was smirking at Captain America and the Falcon. The Falcon seemed more right than Mr. Falcon. Peter said, "So, like, am I on the team now?"</p>
<p>"Junior Varsity," Tony said. "You train with us, we help you get better, we might call you in for a big game or for a very little game. In the meantime, you go ahead and do your patrol and we'll check on you, repeatedly."</p>
<p>"Obsessively in some cases," Black Widow said. </p>
<p>Mr. Stark said, "Yes, Nat, as his foster parent --"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's on record now?" </p>
<p>Mr. Stark shrugged. "It will be soon enough. Peter's staying, here, with me and Pep and since that's been decided, by Peter, we'll be getting all the other stuff legalized."</p>
<p>Peter said, "What other stuff?" </p>
<p>"You know, browbeating social workers, getting your money settled, all of that." Mr. Stark patted his arm. </p>
<p>Peter nodded. "But I can take the suit out tonight?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it's your suit," Mr. Stark said. "All yours."</p>
<p>At dinner with MJ and her brothers, Peter learned Mr. Stark had bought their building - "I didn't buy their building, I bought the company. The company owns multiple buildings, and I've got a sweet trial contract starting with a new real estate management start up. Sort of start up. Their whole idea is community living -" And then Marcus interrupted, thankfully. </p>
<p>Then he put on his awesome new suit and just took a running jump off Stark Tower. It was so great. He was falling and flipping and he shot out a web to swing through Manhattan. He even whooped. </p>
<p>Then he got to work, moving down Manhattan and up again. He carried a few bags, talked to a few people who seemed to have been living on the street a long time, longer than Peter had. Two of them mentioned some platinum grade jerks who were coming around after they got off work and were harassing the homeless. Peter decided to perch up and wait to see if he could find the guys. While he waited, he definitely saw a flash of wings that made him think Falcon. </p>
<p>"Suit lady, am I being followed by Falcon? The Falcon? Mr. Falcon?"</p>
<p>"Yes, since you left the Tower."</p>
<p>"Like I can't do my job? Come on," Peter said. </p>
<p>"I believe the idea is to keep you safe," Suit lady said. "That is what FRIDAY has communicated to me about the Avengers' motives." </p>
<p>"I guess, but I keep me safe. I can do all of this by myself," Peter said.</p>
<p>"You don't have to," Suit Lady said with a cheery chirp. </p>
<p>"Okay," Peter said. "Okay."</p>
<p>Luckily Peter had the bad guys to distract him. There were three of them. Dumbass white Wall Street bros. Peter waited until they made definite moves to kick a guy who was asleep before he webbed all three together with a nice ring of webs. "Hey guys, that's not right! Maybe you could find another way to take out your aggressions! Have you tried video games?" Ugh, Peter's joking was non-existent. Maybe he needed to be sleep deprived to be funny? </p>
<p>One had his arm free and tried to claw out at Peter, he easily jumped back. "Oopsy daisy," Peter said and webbed that guy more securely.</p>
<p>"Now, all three of you don't seem like fun at all. I hope I never run into you again," Peter said, casually taking a pipe one of them had dropped and twisting it like a balloon animal. Then Peter broke it in half. "So don't come back here."</p>
<p>They scrambled backwards and fell on all three of their asses. </p>
<p>That seemed like the perfect ending to the night so Peter launched himself back to the Tower. He waved to the Falcon as he easily beat him back to there. Or the Falcon let him win. Probably the latter, those wings were pretty nicely made and probably upgraded by Mr. Stark. </p>
<p>It was a good week. Pretty good week. Pepper took him to the department store again, and bought more stuff for him. Peter hung up his poster. Pepper asked him if he wanted more furniture or less. Or different furniture. She was kinda flailing when she talked to him about it. He wanted to tell her that he was staying, she could chill and stop being so nice to him. He smiled at her. "I'm good."</p>
<p>Ned said maybe Peter should take that advice himself. "You can be pretty withdrawn."</p>
<p>"Well, come on, Ned, I've had better years," Peter said.</p>
<p>Ned nodded. "I know. But when you're with me and MJ, you're more like, relaxed."</p>
<p>"I'll get right on that," Peter said. </p>
<p>But when he couldn't sleep that night, even after an awesome patrol, he started pacing on the ceiling and trying to decide how he could arrange everything better. He was sure he wanted the bed right next to the window. They were so far up and the windows were angled so people really couldn't see in. He moved the bed next to the window, flush to cold glass. It wasn't even an effort.</p>
<p>He needed different furniture. Maybe he could ask Pepper about getting what he wanted. </p>
<p>Peter flopped on his bed and stared out the window. So much was happening right out there. He started playing with his StarkPad. It was really amazing. Tony had gone on about the changes, modifications, all the different options he'd put in this prototype. "This is pretty incredible," he said.</p>
<p>"I'll pass that on to the boss," FRIDAY said. "Do you have more specifics?"</p>
<p>"Yes, actually." Peter babbled and it was, actually, really fun. Then he sat back and was just checking out his email. Then he was checking out t-shirts on Threadless. "Hey, FRIDAY, is it okay if I order one of these? How do I pay for it?"</p>
<p>"I have all your measurements, I know what size to order for you," FRIDAY said. "Just tell me what you want."</p>
<p>That was straight out of what MJ would call a consumerist wet dream. Peter didn't really want things, per se. But it was nice to want and not feel like an idiot for wanting too much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days before school started, Tony sat down with Peter. Tony looked very serious. Peter said, "What's up, Mr. Stark?"</p>
<p>"I am technically a doctor, I have two PhDs. You could say 'what's up, doc?' Is that too old a reference for you?"</p>
<p>"No, I've seen the gifs," Peter said, nearly smiling. "And what's going on?"</p>
<p>"Great album, by the way. We should listen to it tomorrow. The point is, as promised, we've settled all the legal stuff surrounding your Aunt's estate. It's all yours, should pay for a year at Columbia, four years a lot of other places. I think you can do better than that, and you should think about MIT. Your aunt's friend did a good job, but we have better lawyers. We actually have lawyers."</p>
<p>"Okay," Peter said.</p>
<p>"The new social worker is coming tomorrow to approve me and Pepper as your foster parents. We both finished all the coursework we were required to, and we're insanely rich so we pass the rest. It shouldn't be a problem, but just to warn you, another social worker coming to visit. Hopefully one of the last," Tony said. </p>
<p>"I'll be prepared to hide in my room," Peter said.</p>
<p>"Good plan," Tony said. "Second thing, let's stand up for it." He got up and went to the elevator and Peter followed him. "FRIDAY let's show him. So we paid for the storage for your aunt's friend. We have all your stuff from your apartment. Take a look around, take what you want. We'll hold into it until you decide otherwise."</p>
<p>"Oh," Peter said. "Okay."</p>
<p>They got off on a floor Peter hadn't seen before. It wasn't one of the frequently occupied ones, though everything was clean and dustless. They turned left and right. They were there. It was a large room, larger than their old apartment. All the boxes Peter had packed. Not his bed or May's bed or the old sofa, but their other furniture was there. Peter rubbed his chin. </p>
<p>Tony said, "FRIDAY can guide you back to the elevator. I know you can carry anything, but if it's bulky or whatever, call me, I'll help you carry it." Then he awkwardly patted Peter's shoulder. He said, "I know this shit sucks. I was able to pay people to deal with my parents' stuff, I don't actually advise it."</p>
<p>"Thanks," Peter muttered. He wanted Tony gone. He just wanted to be alone. Then Tony left. </p>
<p>Peter touched the boxes. June had packed May's stuff. Her clothes and books and all the photo albums. June was good at labeling things. Peter opened the book box and flipped through a few, he wasn't looking until he was looking. He remembered a book, and then he found it. It was a poetry collection of Edna St. Vincent Milay. All of her poetry. Peter wasn't sure he knew any of it. He flipped through the book and saw the photo inside. It was May and Ben when they got engaged. Peter's dad had taken the one. Ben had given her the book, so she kept it near her. Peter put the book aside.</p>
<p>He grabbed some framed photos and the box of his funko pops and collectibles. He took his box of books and his computers, stacked them all on top of each other. FRIDAY did guide him back to his room and he unpacked again. Now he had an actual room and he could get his own things back. It didn't actually feel good.</p>
<p>He was holding his Princess Leia pop, running his thumb over the plastic hair. Peter went back to rearranging, jumping up to the ceiling or clinging to the wall to put things in the place he wanted. </p>
<p>He still fell back on his bed, utterly exhausted. </p>
<p>The next morning he asked, "So when is the social worker coming?"</p>
<p>"Mystery time," Pepper said. "Whenever they want. Just do what you want today, this person will mostly be occupied with us."</p>
<p>"Ominous us," Peter said, smiling.</p>
<p>"Ominoususus," Tony said, like he was so clever. </p>
<p>After yet another morning nap, he went down to train with the Avengers. Cap loved his daily practices, sometimes even on weekends. Peter was in his tank top and sweatpants, since today was sparring. Tony was already there, not participating, but when he saw Peter he said, "Social worker's coming at any time - try not to leave bruises on the head or arms." Tony patted Peter's upper arm and left him to it.</p>
<p>It was kinda fun sparring. Black Widow and Captain America and Falcon all teaching him different things. Right now he was gaining a lot of experience in falling and then getting back up. Or getting pushed and still managing to get back up. "You're getting better," Falcon said, smiling. "I think Nat's only flattened you twice today."</p>
<p>Peter sat back on his heels. "I think that's progress."</p>
<p>"I was being sincere," Falcon said. "It's only been a few weeks and you learn quick."</p>
<p>"I'm very young," Peter said. "Compared to the three of you."</p>
<p>He dodged all the things thrown at him with that remark, and dashed to the elevator to go upstairs. He was a little sweaty. He needed a shower in his stupid big shower. Ever since he said he was staying, Pepper had started stocking Peter's bathroom. Peter now had conditioner and shampoo and some kind of body wash and an electric toothbrush, clearly "improved" by Tony Stark. So far, he liked it all. He was ready to complain about too much scent if he had to. Probably. </p>
<p>When he got off the elevator, Tony said, "Hey, Peter. Your fifth social worker is here."</p>
<p>Peter said, "Okay." He went straight into his room and took his shower. He usually wasn't rude, he would stop to say hello, introduce himself, but he was really tired of social workers. They probably helped some people. He didn't have much confidence in the system after his summer.</p>
<p>Peter got dressed in boring cargo shorts and one of the t-shirts FRIDAY had ordered for him. It did fit perfectly. Peter got out his phone and read twitter and scanned instagram. He tried not to listen to Tony and Pepper in the living room, but when they raised their voices, it was hard to miss. </p>
<p>Tony said something about "Three weeks, three damn weeks he was living on the street and no one from your department even checked. He went to that shelter every night looking for a spot, but no one from your department was looking for him." Peter was glad no one was there in the room to see him flinch. </p>
<p>Peter turned on his music really low on the FRIDAY bluetooth. He didn't know where the speaker or speakers were located, but it was great quality sound. He should ask FRIDAY. Maybe he could improve it. </p>
<p>Someone knocked on his door. Peter said, "Come in." He knew Tony and Pepper were in the living room. </p>
<p>The social worker came in. She was a youngish Asian woman. She introduced herself and Peter waved to her from the bed. He didn't even get up when she entered the room. May would be really upset but Peter didn't care and then he was thinking about May and getting sad. He frowned. </p>
<p>Social worker said, "I just have a few questions for you, Peter."</p>
<p>Peter nodded. She said, "I can see you're provided for. Do you feel safe here?"</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes. He thought if he opened his mouth he would scream or cry and that was an overreaction. He inhaled and then he said, "Even if I didn't, I wouldn't go running to you guys. I'd tell my friends and they would take me in. But I'm fine here."</p>
<p>She nodded and moved towards the door. She said, "I understand. I'm leaving my card in case you change your mind and you feel you need a change."</p>
<p>Peter couldn't help himself. He said, "Bye, thank you for coming by." Like May had glared at him. It wasn't Five's fault. </p>
<p>He called MJ and they started watching some old show called the Middleman at the same time. "I think it's fun," MJ said. "I can't take all that serious Star Trek grittiness."</p>
<p>"Star Trek is not gritty," Peter said, nearly laughing. "I guess it's more serious than this. But it's all big concepts. There isn't a show about space janitors or whatever."</p>
<p>"I bet that would be great. Like the Office, but they're all cleaning some big ship and constantly getting attacked and they just have to hunker down and hope other people don't get them killed."</p>
<p>"That doesn't sound great," Peter said. "That sounds depressing."</p>
<p>"I'm not pitching it," MJ said. "I bet someone else could make it great."</p>
<p>Pepper came in and Peter said goodbye to MJ. Pepper said, "Do you want to go out for dinner?"</p>
<p>"We don't have to go somewhere fancy for rich people, right?"</p>
<p>"We don't," Pepper said. "Tony gets recognized a lot, wherever we go."</p>
<p>"He likes that, I bet," Peter said. </p>
<p>"Sometimes," Pepper said. She smiled at him. "You should say that to him, though, he has a lot of deep thoughts on that topic."</p>
<p>"Maybe I'll wait until after we eat," Peter said. </p>
<p>Pepper actually laughed and Peter softly bumped into her, like, ha ha, here's a joke they share. She smiled even wider. </p>
<p>School started. Pepper drove him in the first day. "Are you coming in?" He really didn't want her to. </p>
<p>"I already got everything legalized, as Tony insists on calling it," Pepper said. "I don't need to go in. Have a great day, Peter."</p>
<p>"Bye," he said. He saw Ned and almost ran to him. </p>
<p>School went well. It seemed okay. Peter thought he'd end up being teased and poked at like last year. But no one said anything to him. Sort of. Flash said his sneakers were cool. And was sincere about it. </p>
<p>"It makes me hate my sneakers," Peter said at lunch.</p>
<p>"They are cool," MJ said. "They're two hundred dollars sneakers."</p>
<p>"I know," Peter said. "I try not to think about it."</p>
<p>"Why?" Ned rolled his eyes. "Not like Tony Stark can't afford it. You could get even cooler sneakers."</p>
<p>"Money doesn't equal cool," MJ said. "Money co-opts cool and sells it back to you without street cred."</p>
<p>"I never had street cred," Peter said.</p>
<p>"But you're still awesome," Ned said.</p>
<p>"You don't need to make me feel better about not being cool," Peter said, smiling. </p>
<p>At Tony and Pepper's urging, he rejoined robotics club and academic decathlon. His classes were sort of challenging. He made it through each day and then he had dinner with Tony and Pepper and then he patrolled in different boroughs. Change things up. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Pepper was the one who missed dinner most often. Tony would say, "She's busy, can you believe it? I don't know how we put up with it."</p>
<p>"I bet you're still ahead in dinners missed," Peter said. </p>
<p>"You'd be right," Tony said. "Don't worry, I'm counting until she's finally ahead of me and then I'm going to bring it up repeatedly."</p>
<p>Peter ate his gourmet take out. </p>
<p>Tony said, "How's school? Feel free to give me the same answer you've been giving me for the past two weeks."</p>
<p>"I don't want to break my streak. So, it was fine," Peter said. He nearly grinned. </p>
<p>Tony said, "Cap and everyone say you're doing good on the training."</p>
<p>"Is this going to be like when you came to find me and said good so many times MJ thought you were having a stroke?"</p>
<p>"Yes, exactly, and she didn't think I was having a stroke. MJ knows the actual symptoms of a stroke. She's very smart," Tony said. "I like her."</p>
<p>"She doesn't like you," Peter said. </p>
<p>"That's why I like her," Tony said. </p>
<p>"If I didn't like you, would you like me more?"</p>
<p>"You like me," Tony said. "You like Pepper more, but it's good, I'll pull ahead there, too."</p>
<p>"It's good to have goals," Peter said. "I'm going to go save the city and all that. A few streets. Part of the city."</p>
<p>"Have fun," Tony said.</p>
<p>Then Peter started to slow down. It was just harder to get out of bed. He didn't really sleep, but he had the worst time getting up in the morning. School was extra boring, everyone was so nice to him and it was extra irritating and Cap was seriously obnoxious about all the damn training. He just needed a break. He just did. </p>
<p>After a month, he just ground to a halt. He didn't want to get up in the morning. He didn't want to do anything. He heard Friday ask him something but he just turned onto his other side. Someone came in the room, Tony or Pepper, but he just said, "I need more sleep."</p>
<p>He didn't really sleep. He went to the bathroom. He got back in bed. Peter didn't want to do anything. He was crying, on and off. Just constantly. </p>
<p>Peter fell asleep for real, at least for a little while. He woke up and he was starving. He wondered if Pepper or Tony was waiting to talk to him. Peter stood up and actually opened the door slowly. </p>
<p>Tony, the voice was Tony's, called out, "Hungry? Go back, I'll bring it in."</p>
<p>Peter suspected he wouldn't just leave it at the door. </p>
<p>He got back in bed, wiped at his face. His eyes were burning. Tony sat down next to him. Tony said, "Grapes." He handed Peter a cold bowl. They were okay grapes. Tony said, "Apple slices." Another bowl. "Ice cold water." This time he got a bottle of water. He sipped slowly. </p>
<p>Tony said, "I'm gonna hug you now. I just like to warn you." He did, a side hug. Peter rested his head on Tony's shoulder. It was nice. Tony said, "Did you remember May's birthday was a month ago, or do you think this is just a random depression? Also, Ben's birthday. Ben and May's wedding anniversary. Boy, this month sucks for you."</p>
<p>"I forgot most of those," Peter said. "Ned said it was probably, like, everything that happened, I was probably in fight or flight mode until I actually felt, um, safe, and then I could start mourning?"</p>
<p>"That works, too," Tony said. He squeezed a little harder. </p>
<p>Peter whispered, "I never feel safe."</p>
<p>"It's like that," Tony said. "When your family is gone. No one's watching out for you, no one makes sure to call and check on you. But you can make more family. It takes for-fucking-ever. It's the goddamn worst. But look at me, I got Rhodey and Happy and then Pepper. You can make more family, I swear." Tony sighed. </p>
<p>Then Tony was flicking at the space in front of them and he drew a line, a straight slash in blue. Perfectly straight. Tony said, "Okay, everything above this line is safe. But you can't be a straight line underneath, there are times when you feel more or less safe, right?"</p>
<p>Peter found it slightly easier to breathe. He reached out and poked a few points. "School, less safe. Ned's house, safest but not completely safe. MJ's place, also very close to safe. Here, more than school, less than Ned or MJ -"</p>
<p>"Understandable," Tony said.</p>
<p>"Spiderman, pretty close to safe." He closed his eyes and leaned into Tony's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Okay," Tony said. "What do you need, let's try to pull up the good places more. You think about if there's anything we can do for MJ and Ned, but in the meantime. Look, you don't have to if you don't want to, but Pepper and I, we think of you as family. If you don't hate the idea, we would adopt you in a heartbeat. I'm ruining Pepper's surprise because she had big plans for Thanksgiving, But she's used to it."</p>
<p>"She's gonna be mad at you," Peter said, reflexively. "You really want to do that?"</p>
<p>"Get her mad at me? Absolutely not. Adopt you? Very much." Peter looked at the graph in the air. FRIDAY had drawn a line for him, connecting all the dots. </p>
<p>"Okay," Peter said. He didn't move away from Tony. </p>
<p>Tony said, "Would you feel safer in a very nice private school? Or homeschooling. I can do either."</p>
<p>"I like Midtown," Peter said. </p>
<p>"Just so you know, money's no object. You just keep thinking about it," Tony said. "Also, there's going to be so many shrinks. At least one. Pepper and I are already wracked with guilt that we didn't get you started on that sooner. I have a great shrink, you might like her. No, bad idea, you shouldn't have the same shrink as me."</p>
<p>"Okay," Peter said. "I hate therapy."</p>
<p>"So much therapy. Therapy, medication, until we find one that works for you. My kid, money is no object," Tony said. </p>
<p>"Okay," Peter said. He closed his eyes and thought about falling asleep on Tony. He could do that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>